You Have no Idea
by Cowgirlforever12
Summary: This is a one-shot off of my story 'Auto-what's? Sweetness' So if you haven't read that, you might be a little confused on the characters, but it is more fluffy than anything. Pretty much just a one-shot between Ariona and Bumblebee. So Happy Reading! (Rated T Just to be safe! Nothing bad! Promise)


'My lord, that was a long training session.' I thought as I threw my bag onto my bed. I had been training since 8 this morning, and it was 7 at night. I was thinking of taking a shower when I heard a low rumble of a car outside my room. I smiled as I ran to the window. There was my brother and my best friend. I hurried to change out of my dirty jeans, to a pair of short pajama shorts, and my baggy T-shirt, to a tight tank top, with a neon pink sports bra. I slipped my pair of flip flops and ran down the stairs.

"Ariona? Where on Earth are you going this late?" Judy asked as she placed a plate into the cabinet. I rolled my eyes at her reasons.

"Judy, it's only" I toke my phone out of my back pocket and checked the time, "7:15" She huffed as she went back to dishes. I smiled as I ran out into the garage.

"Hello my dear big brother! How are you this fine evening?" I asked in a deep voice as I stood on one foot and waved. He chuckled as he climbed out of Bee's alt form.

"Why hello my dear LITTLE sister!" He smirked as he walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, him still being a head or two higher than me.

"I'm not that small" I mumbled as I stuck out my lower lip.

"Yes you are" Sam said as he stuck his tongue out at me. I glared as I ran at him, he screamed like the little girl he is, and hide behind Bee.

"Hey that's not fair!" I whined, glared at him thought the windows. He chuckled as he nodded. I sighed and walked around to the hood of Bee. I climbed up onto the fender and sat on top of his hood.

"Hey Bee!" I whispered, running a single finger down the black stripe running down his sleek hood. I felt him shudder as the radio crackled to life.

"H-Hey Good lookin'" I smiled as I kissed the spot I had been rubbing.

"Lord, get a room. I will see you later Bee. Ariona, make sure you get to bed sometime" He smirked as he walked into the house, shutting the door behind him. I turned back to the oddly quiet Bumblebee.

"Um... Bee? Why are you so quiet today?" He didn't reply, just sitting there idling. I was getting frustrated so I toke it upon myself to climb off of his hood, walking over the tool box and getting out a screw gun.

"Bumblebee, you better tell me what's wrong, or else you won't have wheels!" I growled walking toward him. I was walking toward him, almost touching the right front tire when all of a sudden two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I gasped as I brought my fist up and knocked whoever it was in the nose.

"Ow!" I heard a smooth voice whimper as I was released. I whipped around to go all Jackie Chan on them when I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. The man sitting on the ground looked up and I saw the beautiful blue eyes I had quickly fell in love with.

"Oh my Lord! Bee?" I shrieked, running over and kneeling down in front of Bee.

"Primus Sweetheart! I don't get hurt, but that actually hurt" He said, holding his nose, that was a slight tinge of blue.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I chocked out, covering my face with my hands. I heard a deep sigh and two hands covering my own.

"Ariona? Hey, you didn't hurt me! It was more surprise, I am glad you can defend yourself!" He chuckled as he brought my hand down to rest at my sides, but not letting them go.

"I didn't mean for you to get hurt!" I mumbled, looking down at my bare feet, and his black converse covered ones.

"But I didn't" He said, a smirk I could tell was playing on his lips. 'Whatever' I mumbled, stepping a step closer, resting my forehead against his strong chest. He chuckled as he rested his head on top of mine.

"What am I going to do with you?" I giggled as I looked up into his eyes. He had his boyish grin he usually wears when he is in this form. I looked into his eyes and was at a loss of words. He had the prettiest blue eyes/optics I had ever seen. I felt a warm blush rise in my cheeks as he raised his hand up and gently cupped my cheek.

"Y-your so beautiful" He whispered, placing his forehead against my own.

"Well, as I s-said before when we first were getting to know one another, you are one sexy car!" I giggled as I felt a warm blush find it's way deeper down my neck. He laughed out loud and looked into my eyes lovingly. He was slowly leaning in and I couldn't help but joke around with the big lug. I quickly kissed his cheek and ran around to the opposite side of his alt. He looked shocked and quickly looked around for me. When he found me, he smiled and walked over and placed his hands on his own hood.

"Are you running away from me?" He asked, smiling over at me, as I winked and walked a little further away from him.

"Maybe" I smirked as he laughed. He suddenly ran toward me, which I ran away just as fast. We kept running around his alt form, until he disappeared. I stopped, looking around, trying to find my blonde best friend.

"Gotcha" I heard a voice whisper as I was gently pushed back against the hood of my camaro. I looked up and saw the man I had been looking for.

"You got me, now what?" I winked as he smirked and placed both hands on my hips gently and pushing himself against me. I felt a hot blush rise throughout my body. He didn't say anything, but just smiled and gently placed his lips against mine. I smiled slightly as my eyes shut, and my arms were wrapping themselves around his neck and kissing him back just as gently. I loved his kisses, we have only done it a few times, but every time, it has been soft, and gentle. He soon started pushing against me a little harder, kissing my mouth harder than he was. I returned the action just as much, putting as much passion as I could into it. Soon I reluctantly pulled away, smirking at his playful glare he was giving me.

"I'm sorry, some of us have to breathe every once in awhile." He smiled as he pecked my lips and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled and played with the blonde hair that was falling against my fingers.

"What did I do to be rewarded with a girl as amazing as you?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes. I smiled slightly and nuzzled my nose against his in an 'eskimo' kiss.

"Whatever I did to get a wonderful autobot like you!" I whispered back. He sighed and kissed my nose gently, leaving his lips there for a few moments. I giggled and captured his lips with mine once again. He returned the kiss quickly and tightened his grip on my waist. I was about to take the kiss up a level when my phone went off.

'Check on my rep yep second to none' I blushed as he chuckled. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text from Sam.

'Mom's worried, she probably will be out there in a few minutes so wrap up your little get together! ;)'

I sighed and showed Bee the text. He nodded his head as he took a step away from me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his torso, squeezing him tight, not really wanting to let him go. He didn't waist any time wrapping his arms around me and returning the squeeze.

"You should go and get some sleep. I have a surprise for you tomorrow!" He winked as he pulled me back arms length away. I nodded happily. I got to spend the whole day with Bee tomorrow so I was excited.

"Okay, I will see you in the morning okay?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. He nodded quickly and pulled me in for a short, but breathtaking kiss.

"I-I love you my angel!" He whispered as he gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"And I love you my Autobot prince charming!" I giggled at my lame attempt of a nickname. He laughed as he disappeared into a bundle of blue sparks.

"That's w-why I l-love you" I heard the radio say. I giggled as I kissed the hood and walked toward the door.

"There you are!" Judy exclaimed as I opened the door.

"Here I am?" I said, just as loud. "I swear you are in love with that car sometimes young lady!" she grumbled as she walked up the stairs. I looked back and saw Bee flash his headlights at me.

"You have no idea."


End file.
